A Surprising Package
by AlaskanFan
Summary: A Christmas episode for Season 2. The IRA, a children's choir, and an untimely shopping trip derail Amanda's holiday plans. She and Lee spend another Christmas Eve in a nest of killers.


A Christmas episode for Season 2. The IRA, a children's choir, and an untimely shopping trip derail Amanda's holiday plans. She and Lee spend another Christmas Eve in a nest of killers.

Setting: Season 2

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Enterprises own these wonderful characters. All I get from writing about them is the chance to visit with Lee and Amanda from time to time. "Happy Christmas (War Is Over)" was written by John Lennon and Yoko Ono and was released in the USA in 1971. The story is my own.

 **A SURPRISING PACKAGE** – by AlaskanFan

 **Prologue**

 **Somewhere in Ireland**

 **October 2, 1984**

The meeting had been over for hours. The tables and floor were littered with cups, bottles, papers and filled ashtrays. The few men remaining hammered out point and counterpoint in weary voices which made plain that the discussion had not progressed. No new ideas had been introduced. The opposing voices were not approaching compromise. The debate was plodding in circles.

"All I ask is a chance – ONE chance – to awaken the sleeping giant of American public opinion. If the American voters could be heard in Congress, a united Ireland could become a reality. At least 15% of them trace their roots from Ireland. Even their president is Irish – made a visit to the "Old Country" just last summer. If we could make the headlines, galvanize the voting public prior to their elections, we might be able to gain significant support." Ryan paced and gestured, his frustration evident. He hadn't expected the rank and file Sinn Fein members to understand the fledgling idea, but he had expected more interest from the leadership. "American history is full of freedom fighters that shaped their nation. From the Boston Tea Party to their own Civil Rights Movement, Americans have demonstrated a thirst for freedom. Surely they would side with us against the British if we could just get their attention."

"This fight is between us and the Brits. We don't need any help from America except for their guns and their money." Mick wasn't giving an inch.

"That's just it. Based on the seizure of the gun shipment last week, we might NOT be getting their guns. We have to expand our influence beyond New York, Chicago and Boston to rally broader support." Losing 7 tons of guns, rockets, explosives, and ammunition was a significant loss for the IRA. The United States had tracked the shipment from Boston to Ireland by satellite and the Irish Navy had seized the weapons and made several arrests. "The U.S. government is supporting the Brits, and we need to change that."

"We should stick with what we know. This is the IRA, Ryan, not a Sunday School picnic. We don't do publicity stunts on television." Ian spoke condescendingly as if to a simpleton. He had been silent for most of the discussion, but it was no surprise that he would agree with Mick. Both older men seemed unable to grasp new strategy. Expanding the violence from Northern Ireland to England had been a difficult concept for them. Shifting from violence to verbal persuasion in America would be nearly impossible for them to imagine. Ryan was tired of the argument tonight, but he was even more tired of the years of conflict which had produced no change.

"Nice dreams, Ryan, but you haven't actually described a plan. Let's call it a night. If you come up with something concrete, we'll discuss it, but for now let's stay focused on taking the fight to Brighton. We'll surely get the attention of the British voting public." The Regional Commander closed the dreary argument with a reminder of the business at hand. The derisive laughter of the other men told Ryan that he had no support. It would be best to throw his efforts into the standard IRA operations until he had more to offer.

 **Somewhere in Virginia**

 **Friday, December 21**

 **7:00a.m.**

Five men circled the rough wooden table displaying various degrees of interest. A lantern provided enough light for the table, but the corners of the room were still dark. Ryan stabbed at the blueprint on the table as he spoke. "We cannot completely avoid the mall's security cameras but we must be aware of their locations and keep our faces averted during the entire operation. Caps and scarves will help conceal our identities but remember where the cameras are so that they don't get a full view of your faces. Remember, we'll take the three kids and one chaperon nearest the exit route after they have their coats on. Hold each one above both elbows firmly. Let them glimpse your guns ONLY if absolutely necessary. This is civil disobedience; we don't want it to escalate into a shoot-out. Three kids and one woman - we should have no trouble insuring their cooperation." His light brown hair was mostly covered by his black cap. His black wool coat and dark green knit scarf weren't quite enough to keep him warm. Firewood was stacked along the walls and arranged in the grate, but this meeting would be too short to justify lighting a fire. Ryan barely noticed the cold since his attention was consumed by the details of his plan.

"That's enough, Ryan. We know the plan. It's a load of rubbish if you ask me. I never thought I'd see the day when the IRA would be reduced to running a kiddie camp." Mick's scornful voice roughly reminded the men of his constant dissent. Ryan suspected that Mick would challenge him for the leadership of this operation if anything went wrong. For now, Mick would follow orders, but Ryan would be a fool to be complacent about Mick's participation. The chances of success would have been higher if he could have limited the team to those few who could see the potential of this unusual approach. The black-haired man spoke again, "It's a total waste of manpower."

"We've heard your views, but we've been sent to accomplish the mission." Terry's mild voice was firm. The chill air produced little clouds as he spoke. "Let's keep our focus and get the job done. The goal is to influence public opinion, and detaining the kids is a sure way to capture the media's attention. The action will be limited to Irish participants and the kids will be well treated. That keeps us from outraging American sensibilities while still appealing to their sympathy." Ryan was grateful for Terry's diplomatic input. The bearded man shifted his focus to Ryan. "I've been studying the local maps and I'm completely familiar with our route to and from the cabin, and the local streets surrounding the mall and drop locations. Navigation is ready to roll, Ryan." Terry's encouraging grin was only slightly skewed by the scar running from the left corner of his mouth down his chin. Ryan had been involved in the action several years ago that had produced that scar. His relationship with Terry had been forged while Ryan had struggled to apply enough pressure to halt the flow of blood. The slash had opened Terry's lower lip and continued under his chin nearly to the center of his throat. The soft area on the underside of the chin had no bone to press against and Ryan was unable to stop the bleeding. The scar was mostly obscured by his full brown beard, only showing where it tugged at his lip. They all had scars – inside and out; some were more noticeable than others.

Ian had been against the plan from the beginning, but he had rare talents for procurement. He had been assigned to this operation as supply master. "Food and kerosene are available for 4 days. Firewood is unlimited. The water pump seems reliable and there's plenty of propane for the oven. The packages are prepared for the drops." His white hair was the most visible part of him as he spoke from the corner. He showed his disapproval by keeping his distance.

Attention shifted as Colin cleared his throat, "I've verified that the choir schedule has not changed. We can snatch the kids prior to their appearance at the White House. The timing insures that the White House will notice our action, and Ronnie and Maggie will be forced to discuss it in their meeting this weekend." Colin had been invaluable in formulating this plan. When he heard that British Prime Minister, Margaret Thatcher would be meeting at Camp David with U.S. President, Ronald Reagan, he recognized the golden opportunity to influence those discussions with attention-getting action and statements from the IRA. He and Ryan had researched and brainstormed for weeks to plan a strategy that would coincide with the Camp David meeting. Colin's determination in forming and promoting a concrete plan had been far more productive than Ryan's big ideas. He was an invaluable logistics guy and Ryan was grateful for his whole hearted support.

"It's an hour and a half hike to the road and a two hour drive from here to DC. Terry will drop us off individually as planned so we aren't seen together until we take the kids. Keep a low profile and be in place by 11:30. Let's go." Ryan looked around the cabin one last time to check the details. He extinguished the lantern and followed his men down the trail to the utility van.

 **Agency Bullpen**

 **Friday, December 21**

 **10:00a.m.**

Amanda's cheeks glowed from the chill weather and her eyes sparkled with the delight of Christmas. She nodded a cheery "hello" to everyone, and warmly returned the chorus of "Merry Christmas" that followed her through the Agency. She had given a small plate of cookies to Mrs. Marston and left a large tin of cookies near the coffee pot in the bullpen. Seeing that Lee was in Mr. Melrose's office, she headed for Francine's desk pulling a festive package from the cloth bag at her side. The bag was green with a candy cane design scattered across the fabric. It had a square bottom and long handles that allowed Amanda to carry it on her shoulder. It was the ideal shape and size when she had several packages to deliver.

"Merry Christmas, Francine."

"Merry Christmas, Amanda. I'm afraid we don't have any little chores for you today." Francine's sense of self-importance was in full bloom this morning.

"That's okay, Francine. I'm not here to work. I came to deliver a few packages. This one is for you." She held out a festive package of silver paper tied with red and green glittery cord and garnished with two jingle bells at each end of the cord. She shook it to make the bells chime as she handed it to Francine.

The blonde took the package with a grudging smile, untied the bow and ripped off the paper. "How thoughtful of you to play Mrs. Claus. Oh my, costume jewelry. I can honestly say that I don't have anything like it." Her tone of voice and facial expression managed to convey that she wouldn't be caught dead wearing mere costume jewelry.

Amanda's excitement over her gift to Francine made her oblivious to the implied criticism. "See how the glass beads in the butterfly's wings are attached with magnets and there is a bag of interchangeable beads in seven colors, so it can match anything you're wearing!" The clever design had impressed Amanda so much that she had bought a similar pin for her mother and the boys' teachers.

"What an interesting concept. As fascinating as this is, I really must get back to work. Billy needs my analysis right away on something very important." Francine's coldness couldn't diminish Amanda's enthusiasm.

"Sure, Francine. I'll let you get back to work." Seeing Lee returning to his desk, Amanda tapped on the door to Billy's office.

"Come in, Amanda. Merry Christmas to you." Billy's hearty welcome and good cheer greeted her. Billy was glad to have a little distraction from the grim work on his desk. "Are you keeping warm enough today?" The perky housewife was wearing a long black coat and a jaunty red hat. The coat was unbuttoned showing her red sweater decorated with poinsettias with a white turtleneck underneath it. She was wearing black wool pants and warm boots, too.

"Merry Christmas to you, sir. I've signed up to help with the outdoor decorations at church this afternoon, so I hope this will be warm enough. I have a plate of cookies just for you and Mrs. Melrose, sir." She pulled the cookies from her large bag and handed them across his desk. "And there's a tin of cookies beside the coffee pot if you want to have a few here at work."

"That's a wonderful idea. I'll leave these wrapped until I get home, and enjoy the others with my coffee. Here's a fruit cake from Jeannie and myself."

"Thank you, sir." She put the fruit cake in her bag and pulled out another wrapped package, this one in green paper with a red bow. "Here's a little something, just for you, sir."

Billy tugged the bow loose, ripped open the wrapping and opened the box. He lifted the pen from its case and laughed out loud at the inscription "Quit arguing. I am the BOSS."

"I thought you might use that when you give Lee his orders sir, I know how he likes to fuss."

"It's the perfect gift. I'll certainly treasure it. Merry Christmas to you, Amanda."

"Merry Christmas, sir." She left Billy's office and crossed the bullpen to Lee's desk.

"Amanda, I'm kind of busy here." Lee tried to deflect her Christmas cheer before she could get started. He barely glanced at her and gave every appearance of being absorbed in writing notes from a file open on his desk. It was a futile effort.

"Merry Christmas, Lee." He couldn't resist her warm smile and leaned back in his chair with a small smile in return. His pen tapped against the palm of his right hand as he tolerated her interruption.

"And a Merry Christmas to you, too." he obliged.

"I have a little something for you, and you have to open it now so I can explain it." Amanda pulled out her last package. This one was also wrapped in silver paper with red and green cords with little jingle bells. It was larger than the one she gave Francine and Lee smiled as he watched her shake the package to make the bells ring. As he took it from her, he shook it again so that he could watch her smile get even bigger. Her brown eyes danced with delight as he ripped the paper off the package and removed the lid of the box. The fragrance of bay berries drifted out as Lee lifted a fat green candle from the nest of tissue paper.

"A candle, um..., well... that's very nice, Amanda." Lee struggled to be grateful.

"I know candles are not very masculine, but I picked a bayberry candle because it has an outdoorsy smell so maybe it doesn't feel too sissy for you. And it's not just a candle. It's a Christmas candle. I know you don't participate in the holidays as much as I do, and you probably haven't decorated your apartment at all, but everyone needs some Christmas cheer. And I didn't get you a tree or lights or anything, but a candle has special meaning and doesn't take much space. That's the part I wanted to explain. In the Bible, when Mary and Joseph arrived in Bethlehem, there was no room in the inn. Placing a candle in the window is an Irish tradition symbolizing a place of welcome for the Holy Family. In other words, it could be seen as signaling a safe refuge. THIS Christmas candle expresses my gratitude that you have always found a safe refuge despite the danger you've been in during this past year. Lee, you started the year with your own funeral. You've been shot at, beaten, and nearly frozen. You dangled from a helicopter. You prevented a missile and an atomic bomb from exploding. I just want to say after all of that, I'm glad you're safe. And that's what this candle means." She gave a little sigh and shrugged her head to the right as she finished her speech. She was afraid she had said too much, shown her emotions too clearly. She didn't want to sound like a love-struck teenager, but she genuinely cared for Lee and she wanted to express it.

Lee was touched that she valued his safety. He had lived a life of danger for so many years, that he no longer kept an inventory of his injuries and mishaps. He gave her a smile and looked directly into her brown eyes. "Thank you, Amanda. I'm glad you've come through the year safely, too." He refused to think about all of the times she had been in danger this year and how he felt on those occasions. He kept his focus on today and carefully put the candle on the corner of his desk. "Are you finished here?"

"Yes, I'm done. I have a dozen more stops to make, so I need to hurry along."

"Let me walk you out. I'm ready for a break." Under Lee's desk was a stack of long, thin boxes expertly wrapped in expensive paper. Lee took the top one and slipped it inside his coat as he stood. Placing his hand on Amanda's back, he accompanied her as she exited the building spreading merry wishes and good cheer in her wake.

As they arrived at Amanda's car, Lee reached into his coat and presented Amanda with the slender package. "I have a little something for you, too."

Amanda was shyly pleased. "Oh, Lee. That's so sweet." She carefully opened the ends of the paper and lifted the tape from the center. She removed the paper and folded it neatly. She lifted the lid and flipped aside the tissue and looked up at Lee with a big smile. "A scarf. Lee, it's just perfect." He hadn't given her anything last year. Since she was still part time at the Agency, she hadn't heard the ribbing Lee gets about his predictability in giving scarves.

It was endearing to hear such sincere gratitude about his gift. He pulled it out of the box and dropped it across the back of her neck. She lifted her curls out from under it, and Lee tugged it back and forth across her neck a few times. "It's such a nice shade of red. The red and white stripes match the candy canes on my goody bag. Thank you so much."

Her appreciation warmed his heart making him want to linger with her. "So, what else do you have to do in your busy day?" he asked casually, looking around.

"It's a long list, and I've already had a productive day. I started by taking mother and the boys to the train station. They are going back to Vermont for a few days to enjoy the sledding. They enjoyed their visit a few weeks ago, and Uncle Herman called to say they got fresh snow on Wednesday. Aunt Lillian has been up there about a week already, and will bring my family back on Monday and spend Christmas with us."

"That's surprising. I would have expected your mom to be in the midst of a cooking marathon for the big holiday feast." Lee had heard all the details about their Thanksgiving preparations and knew that Christmas at Amanda's was an even bigger holiday.

"She usually does but this year we needed to get the boys out of the house. Phillip and Jamie have gotten entirely too good at finding their Christmas presents and spoiling their own surprises. This year, they are both getting new bikes and I don't have a good hiding place for one bike, much less two. Besides trying to hide them, I figure it will take me all weekend just to assemble the two bikes, and I need the boys out of the house while I do it."

Lee was tempted to laugh at the vision of Amanda surrounded by instruction pages and a sea of bicycle parts trying to decipher which was slot "B" and which was bolt "QQ". He made a mental note to peek in her window some time over the weekend and see how she was getting along. "You've packed up your family, made a trip to the train station, and visited the office. What else for today?"

"I have to go to the mall and pick up the bikes and buy some "indoor gifts" for the boys."

"Indoor gifts?"

"They can't ride bikes all the time, so they need something fun for the days when they have to stay inside – like paints or models or puzzles. This year, I'm buying colored pencils and sketch pads. They're too old for coloring books and crayons, and Phillip is in a phase of drawing hot rods and rockets. The Children's Choir of Northern Ireland will be singing at the mall at noon, and I helped the PTA host them on Tuesday when they came to the school. I thought it would be friendly to time my shopping so that I could enjoy their concert again and take them some cookies. There are about 30 kids in the choir plus chaperons so I made three types of cookies allowing everyone to have at least two. They get to sing at the White House after lunch. After the mall, I'll unload the bikes, get some holiday bread started and let it rise while I help with the outside decorations at church. Then I'll go back home to finish the bread and make more cookies for the neighbors."

"That does sound like a full day. I'll let you get on with it. Merry Christmas, Amanda." He held the back car door open for her as she emptied her bag, leaving the scarf box and the fruit cake on the back seat. She filled her candy cane bag with a large plastic container of cookies and a thick package of holiday napkins. He closed the back door and opened the front door for her.

Swinging her goody bag across to the passenger seat, she settled in the driver's seat and gave Lee another bright smile. "Merry Christmas to you, Lee. Thank you again for the scarf."

 **Arlington Shopping Mall**

 **11:45**

Amanda was satisfied with her shopping and her day was running right on schedule. She bought two sets of colored pencils which included pencil sharpeners and two thick pads of paper. While exiting the art store, she had noticed the display in a nearby store window and entered that store as well. The display featured a holiday blend of Dotty's favorite brand of bubble bath - a tangy mix of cranberry and apple. She tucked her purchases in her cloth bag and strolled to the other end of the mall to hear the Children's Choir. After the concert, she would pick up the bikes.

The choir was a crowd pleaser. All of the children wore black pants, black shoes, white turtleneck shirts, and red cable-knit sweaters. There were 30 kids on this tour from towns all over Northern Ireland. Several songs included harmony and a few included simple choreography. Many shoppers stopped to sing along and applause was enthusiastic between songs.

They wrapped up the concert with a John Lennon tune "Happy Christmas (War is Over)."

And so this is Christmas  
For weak and for strong  
For rich and the poor ones  
The road is so long

And so happy Christmas  
For black and for white  
For yellow and red ones  
Let's stop all the fight

The song stirred strong memories for Amanda. It had been released during her college years and had been a favorite on campus. Now, hearing these children from Northern Ireland singing, it was a forceful reminder that they lived in the midst of fighting. With a fervent wish for peace on earth, Amanda sang along on the chorus.

A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear

As the applause and shouts of approval erupted, Amanda began pushing through the crowd towards the choir director. She was at the left edge of the choir congratulating the students on their performance when hands suddenly seized both arms above her elbows and turned her away from the choir. Amanda stiffened but the hands tightened painfully and a gruff voice said quietly, "Don't. We have the kids, too." She looked around for help. Other shoppers were busy with packages and children and lunch dates. She could see that two girls and a boy were being hustled away just behind her, and decided that cooperation was the best choice for now. She didn't see a security guard anywhere.

"Oh, my gosh."

The men all wore caps pulled close to their eyes and scarves wrapped snugly across their mouths. They were well-organized and focused. As they passed the door of a small branch bank, Amanda looked directly into the security camera in hopes that someone would notice eventually. Not far from the choir stage, a small service corridor led to the right. Amanda and the children were forced into this hallway and out of the mall. They were shoved into the back of a windowless van and told to sit on the floor and keep quiet.

The driver had been waiting for them in the van with the motor running. One of their captors sat in the passenger seat. The other three sat on the floor in the back with guns in their hands. Amanda was only a little eased to see that the guns weren't actually pointed at them, just ready in case they were needed. Amanda was well-bundled, but the kids had only been able to pick up their coats before they were taken. Keeping silent as instructed, Amanda made eye contact with the boy and tugged at her coat and nodded toward his. He understood her meaning and, watching their captors to be sure the action was allowed, he began putting on his coat. The two girls followed his lead. They pulled gloves from their coat pockets and put them on, too.

Amanda tried to keep track of their route by peeking at her watch to estimate distances. It was several minutes of urban travel before the van steadied into the hum of highway travel. Amanda was pretty sure they were moving west, and since she hadn't heard the air traffic noises common to Dulles Airport, she thought that they were on Interstate 66. They left the smooth interstate for a smaller highway, but Amanda couldn't guess which one.

The boy had rusty red hair that stuck up in whorls. It would have been curly if it wasn't so short. His eyes were watchful and he was frightened, but controlled it well. The two girls had settled close to one another, with the younger being comforted by the older. The older girl had straight honey brown hair in a braid that swung down the middle of her back. She had a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and cheeks. The younger girl had a riot of curly black hair only partly tamed by the red clips on either side. She kept her eyes tightly closed and an occasional tear squeezed past her lids.

The men had loosened scarves and removed their hats as the van picked up speed on the highway. The driver had brown hair and a full beard. The man who sat in the passenger seat also had brown hair, but it was lighter in color, and he didn't have a beard. He seemed to be the leader since he was the only one who spoke. The man who had taken Amanda had thick white hair. He was the smallest man, but the bruises on Amanda's arms indicated that he was not a weak, old man. He was near the front of the van facing the captives. The man beside her had blond hair and was the largest. He was careful not to sustain contact with Amanda as they swayed on the floor. The most vigilant was the black-haired man with bushy eyebrows and full beard seated across from her. Amanda suspected that he was the one she needed to watch most carefully.

After a numbing drive of more than 2 hours, the driver veered sharply off the road onto a rough track and drove the vehicle as far as it would go into the woods. They were instructed to get out and reminded to keep quiet. The driver led the way and each captor held a gun in one hand and their original captive with the other hand. Being separated from the older girl caused the younger girl to burst into tears. Amanda didn't hear what the black-haired man said to her, but his words effectively stopped her tears and he marched her through the woods. Amanda and her captor were the last in line, but she knew the van driver had remained near the road keeping watch behind them.

After two hours of hiking, Amanda was relieved to see the vague outline of a cabin through the trees. The pace had been slow and there had been a few rests for the children, but she would be glad to inside before dark. As she got closer, she was startled to realize that she recognized the cabin. She was approaching from a different angle, but she had been here before. She looked around as much as she could without drawing the attention of her captor. She had learned that every piece of information could prove to be valuable. Her job for the moment was to accumulate as much information as possible. She was surprised to see a large tent occupying the clearing in front of the cabin. The van driver jogged up behind them as Amanda followed the children into the cabin.

 **Billy's Office**

 **12:45**

Lee had been so pleased with Amanda's response to his gift that he returned from lunch and handed out his presents. Billy's green and white striped scarf was draped around his neck, complementing his green tie with a Christmas pattern of holly and berries. Leatherneck's red and black striped scarf was wrapped around his neck in a dashing aviator style above his tie which featured a picture of Rudolph with a nose that lit up at the press of a button. Frank Duffy's blue and black striped scarf was draped over his coat on its hook. Francine's elegant Christmas ensemble of a fur trimmed red suit with a paisley red and white silk blouse was not compromised by Lee's scarf which was still in its box on her desk.

A special courier from D.C. Metro Police arrived distracting Billy and Francine from party preliminaries with a bulky envelope. Officer Duckwall explained his package.

"This is a clip from Arlington Mall security cameras of an abduction. The Children's Choir of Northern Ireland sang at the mall at noon, and is scheduled to sing at the White House at 2:00. Before leaving the mall, three of the children and one unidentified female adult were forcibly removed. Only a few of the remaining children noticed their exit and they couldn't give us many details. Mall security was busy with Santa Land at the other end of the mall. In an effort to contact witnesses before they finish their shopping, we have officers stationed at the exits of the mall. So far, all shoppers who attended the concert were oblivious to the abduction. We have contacted a local bank that also has a security camera, but we're having to go through several layers of bureaucracy to get access to their tape. Since this incident involves international victims, we believe this is an Agency matter. In addition to this clip, I have copies for you of all security camera tapes from the entire mall for this morning."

"Let's watch this and you can tell us what you know already." Billy started the tape which began as the last song ended and the choir broke formation to retrieve their coats.

Officer Duckwall pointed at the screen, "Here, here and here we get our first glimpses of the kidnappers. And here comes the final one into the screen. They move directly to their targets, these three children and this woman. There is no struggle by the captives and all eight people walk through the crowd and into this service corridor. It was the height of lunch time and there are no deliveries allowed between 11:00 and 1:00, so the corridor was probably deserted. We have spliced a second tape here that picked them up from a different camera outside at the loading dock getting into a green utility van. This portion shows that there was a fifth man with the vehicle in addition to the four who were in the mall. Unfortunately, that camera shows the van only from the back, so we only get glimpses of profiles. The abductors kept their faces covered and averted from the security cameras. You can see that the van's Virginia license plate is covered by mud and leaves."

"Billy, play it again from the beginning. I think we know the unidentified adult." Francine pointed to the details which had caught her eye. "We only have this back view but look at the scarf – similar to the new ones from Lee. And see the bag over her shoulder – green with small designs. Amanda carried a bag like that this morning. She probably bought something at such a good sale price that she clings to it even through a kidnapping. Red hat. Black coat. Tendency to attract trouble. It's Amanda."

"Oh, no," Billy groaned. "Get Scarecrow in here." Billy didn't look away from the video tape.

Francine went to the door and called, "Lee." When he looked up, she jerked her head back to indicate that he was wanted in Billy's office. He wove through the decoration team and past the snack table that Leatherneck was setting up.

"What's up, Billy?" Lee entered instantly alert. The serious atmosphere in Billy's office was a sharp contrast to the relaxed atmosphere in the bullpen.

Billy started the video clip again while Francine asked, "Lee, did you give Amanda a scarf for Christmas? And do you know her plans after she left here this morning?"

"Why? What's going on?"

Billy turned his attention to Lee. "There's been a kidnapping at Arlington Mall. Three kids from the Children's Choir of Northern Ireland and one unidentified adult were taken about an hour ago. Francine thinks it's Amanda."

"Oh no, Billy. She told me she was going shopping and planned to attend that concert in the mall." Lee's voice rose in pitch and volume as the facts triggered his anxiety for Amanda. He brushed his hand through his hair and then pounded his fist lightly on the back of the chair in front of him. "What do we know so far? We have to get her back!" Lee was ready for action but had to settle for clenching his fist and jaw while he watched the video and listened to the policeman and Francine point out various clues.

Officer Duckwall held up a sealed plastic envelope and continued making his delivery. "The kidnappers left this package on the loading dock door. It has a magnet on the back and appears to contain a video tape. We wanted to leave it intact for your investigation, so we haven't opened the package. Here is a list of the children's names and local contact information for the choir. After singing at the White House today, they have three locations in Maryland scheduled for Saturday and expect to fly home on Sunday. When we get the security tape from the bank, I'll be sure you get it immediately."

"Billy, Amanda's family is out of town until Monday. This kidnapping will be a leading news story, and I'm sure she wouldn't want her family to know about her situation."

"Good point, Lee. Officer Duckwall, we want to keep the identity of the woman quiet for now. We don't want to worry her family. Thank you for your efforts, officer. We'll take it from here." Billy shook the officer's hand and watched him leave the bullpen. He turned to the agents in his office. "Have we heard any rumors that might have tipped us off about this? Any ideas who the kidnappers are, or are working for?"

Francine was ready. "The President is meeting with Margaret Thatcher today and tomorrow at Camp David. Most likely, the situation in Ireland will be one of the topics. It could be that someone scheduled this operation to coincide with those talks. The obvious guess is the IRA, but this is hardly their standard procedure."

"You're right, Francine. The IRA has made dozens of people "disappear" but they move in stealth, not in shopping malls." Lee was pacing and thinking hard. They would have to examine all of the mall security camera tapes – 6 tapes of 2 hours each – for possible clues. The lab would need to examine the sealed package left behind and then they could watch that tape too. That one was probably the most important. There was no time to waste. "Billy, I'll take all of this down to the lab and get Ernie started on the security tapes. Maybe we'll find fingerprints or some clues associated with the materials used. I'll be back when I know something." Lee left Billy's office and nearly raced through the bullpen. "Ernie the computer" had the amazing ability to identify faces rapidly and could view the tapes on fast-forward without missing any face on the screen. His help was invaluable on such a project.

"Francine find out if any IRA operatives have entered the country recently. And check the whereabouts of the leaders of the Northern Ireland Aid Committee. If any of the leaders of NorAid are in D.C., I want to know where they are and why. Get someone to start tracking down that van – local police reports of stolen vehicles, equipment rental companies, whatever. And send a team to the mall to interview employees. Maybe someone saw the van and driver at the loading dock. We don't have much to work with, but we'll make the most of what we have."

As Francine left his office, Billy picked up the phone to call the President's security detail at Camp David. They needed to know that IRA operatives were suspected to be in the United States and may have intentions of interfering with the President's meeting with Mrs. Thatcher.

 **Rudolph's Cabin**

 **6:00pm**

Amanda's head was reeling from the contrasts. Her packed Christmas schedule had been preempted by a kidnapping. Her instincts honed by civilian work with the Agency were being complicated by her mothering instincts. And the bewilderment of hiking through woods for two hours had been suddenly replaced by a sure knowledge of where she had been taken. She was in the same cabin where Ted Rudolph had chosen to end 15 years of an undercover assignment as a double agent last Christmas. The Soviets wanted to kill the man who had duped them. The Americans wanted to bring him home safely and probe his memories for information. Lee and Amanda had been sent to the cabin to bring Rudolph back to the Agency, but had been stopped from returning by two Soviet agents. After a brief fire fight, Lee and one Russian agent had been wounded. Amanda had negotiated a cease-fire, treated the wounded in the cabin, and celebrated Christmas Eve with Lee, Rudolph and the two Soviets. The Agency had repaired the bullet holes and broken glass last winter, and Ted Rudolph had gone into hiding with a new identity. She couldn't imagine how her captors had discovered the building, but it was a little comforting to recognize the cabin and know how to get back to D.C. Of course, there was little hope of escaping from 5 men by herself; with three children, escape would be impossible.

From the beginning, Amanda had detected strong differences among the men. The three younger men seemed determined to keep them captive, but otherwise were not hostile. The black-haired man didn't trouble to conceal his hostility, and the white-haired man seemed menacing in a quiet way. The three children with her were frightened, but subdued for now. The older girl kept darting glances at Amanda, and seemed determined to suppress her own fear by soothing the fears of the younger girl. The boy was struggling to be brave, but his wide eyes and ragged breathing displayed his fear despite his best efforts.

The cabin had two rooms – the living area and a bedroom. There were two single beds and Amanda had seen two cots with sleeping bags against the wall. There was a small fireplace in that room and the shutters were closed tight over the window. There was a primitive toilet in a tiny closet at the back of the bedroom. The living area had several windows, a large fireplace, an iron stove, a water pump, two large chairs, four wooden chairs at a dining table and various kitchen furnishings. Amanda had noticed that these windows were equipped with shutters, too, but they had been propped up and the low evening sun was streaming through the windows.

They had been promised answers with dinner, and Amanda was eager to hear those answers. She huddled with the children in a corner of the living room while the men lit the lanterns, started a fire in both rooms, and heated chili from a large can. She was thankful that the weather was mild and that they all had warm coats. Dinner turned out to be chili with canned peaches and rolls. The adults drank coffee while the kids had instant hot chocolate without marshmallows. Ryan explained the situation while they ate.

"You have been randomly selected from the choir to be our guests for a short while. We will provide food, water and warmth. We will be using this sensational prank to focus the American media's attention on our desire for a united Ireland. I assure you that there is no danger as long as you do not try to leave the cabin. We will return you to your choir on Sunday before they fly back to Ireland. You four will sleep in the cabin with one of us present at all times. The five of us will sleep in shifts in the large tent in front of the cabin. We will be watching through the nights. Now, let's introduce ourselves and get comfortable. I'm Ryan and the black-haired gent is Mick. That's Ian in the corner, Terry with the beard and Colin. Who are you and where do you live?" He directed his question to Amanda directing her with his eyes to set an example for the children.

"My name is Amanda and I live in Virginia. I have two small..."

Colin's words interrupted her introduction "Aren't you one of the choir chaperons?"

"No. I'm with the local PTA. I made cookies for the whole choir and was planning to give them to the choir director when Ian grabbed my arms and rushed me out of the mall and into your van."

Mick was livid, "What an idiotic mess!" He slammed both hands down on the table, shoved his chair back hard enough to turn it over, and stormed out of the cabin.

Ryan was quick to regain control. "We'll talk about this complication among ourselves later. It can't be undone, so we'll have to figure out how to work with it. Young man, what's your name?"

"Kevin, from Newry." His voice was steady. During the last hour, he had found some courage.

"I'm Maureen and this is Molly. We're both from Armagh." She was poised, but pale under the sprinkle of freckles across her cheeks. Molly still clung to Maureen and pressed close to her side. She wasn't crying, but she wasn't brave enough to speak yet.

Amanda decided to sweeten their captors as much as possible. "I didn't get a chance to give the cookies to the choir, so we could all have one now." Reaching into the large cloth bag beside her, she pulled out a plastic bin filled with a variety of cookies. "You have your choice of peanut butter, chocolate chip, and sugar cookies. If you each take only one now, we'll be able to enjoy some tomorrow too."

As the cookies were passed around, Ryan directed the men. "Colin and Ian, take a quick look around to be sure we have no prying eyes and meet us in the tent in five minutes. Terry direct our guests in getting settled and then join us. After our meeting, you return here and keep watch through the night. Mick and I will take first watch so we'll get geared up for a night of patrol before the meeting. I hope you folks will sleep well." Three of the men exited still munching their cookies.

Terry and Amanda set up the cots in the bedroom while the children unrolled the sleeping bags and distributed the pillows. He reminded them that they were not to leave the cabin for any reason and that he would be watchful through the night. He pointed out that the tent faced the front of the cabin and they would be guarding the captives even during their meeting.

Amanda was grateful for a few minutes alone with the children. She pulled them close into a big hug and spoke quietly. "We're in a difficult situation, but I assure you that someone is looking for us. We'll cooperate with these men, but don't lose hope. We'll stick together and maybe we will all be home for Christmas."

"I noticed on the drive here that we crossed railroad tracks six times, and we had the sun in our eyes when we started hiking so that was west, then we turned north when we curved around that big hill. That means when we leave, we should head south to the hill and then east to the road." Kevin's observations won admirable looks from the girls.

Maureen offered, "I was listening for airplanes during our hike but I didn't hear any. I DID hear a creek beyond the cabin as we approached. There's a canoe on the shore of the pond and we could maybe float down the creek back to civilization."

Terry's return to the cabin ended the discussion, but Amanda was encouraged to know that the older children were adapting to the circumstances. She settled in her sleeping bag and listened to the children sink into sleep. She had chosen the bed closest to the door to the living room; it was the most protection she could offer. Free of the mothering duties for the moment, she reviewed their situation just as she would a case. She listed the facts, she cataloged their resources, and she analyzed the enemy looking for clues that might predict their behavior. In her memory she could hear the singing:

A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear

 **Billy's Office**

 **6:00pm**

While other agents cleaned up from the Christmas Party, Lee reported the lab's findings to Francine and Billy.

"Ernie viewed all of this morning's footage from the mall and was able to identify the four assailants as they entered the mall. They came through separate entrances and made no contact with each other prior to approaching the kids. They seemed to be aware of the security cameras and kept their faces averted at all times. He has isolated shots that reveal glimpses of their chins or noses or hair color, but it's hardly enough to compile a description of any one man. The video from the loading dock was a little useful in making guesses about height and comparative weights. That's not a lot of help."

"Well take anything we can get. What else do you have?" Billy asked.

"The lab boys couldn't find any fingerprints from the case or video. The case was weather-tight and backed with magnets so it could be affixed to any metal surface, in this case, the loading dock door. There was this typed note from the IRA assuring us that they were "merely borrowing the kids and their chaperon" who will be safe and comfortable until Sunday while we air their video on the major television networks. Apparently, taking Amanda was a mistake; they expected to take one of the choir chaperons. There was no hint of what would happen if we did not air the video."

"That's no surprise," quipped Francine. "No one would take Amanda on purpose." Lee just rolled his eyes and continued his report.

"The video is a 2 minute promo titled "Let Freedom Ring." No one appeared on the video and we couldn't get a voice match on the narrator. It's a mature male with an Irish accent typical of Dublin. Here are copies of the transcribed text. It draws several loose parallels between American history and IRA objectives. The images on the video could have been taken from a history book. Washington Crossing the Delaware was shown while the speaker compared Washington's leadership in the Revolutionary War with Gerry Adams' leadership of Sinn Fein. The narrator urged viewers to contact their elected representatives to grant a visa to Gerry Adams, in their words "a great Irish patriot," and permit him to speak to Congress."

"The American Civil War was compared to IRA efforts in Northern Ireland. Just as our war resisted efforts of the Southern states to secede and divide our nation, so the IRA is resisting efforts to be a divided nation. The viewers were again urged to contact their representatives to denounce Britain's efforts to maintain control of Northern Ireland."

"The third image showed the Signing of the Declaration of Independence. The voice described the Anglo-Irish Agreement currently being negotiated by officials in Great Britain and the Irish Republic. Unlike the American document proclaiming independence from Britain, the Anglo-Irish Agreement was depicted as another layer of oppression by the British. The viewers were strongly urged to contact their representatives to protest the Agreement. The speaker specifically mentioned that Margaret Thatcher is meeting this weekend with President Reagan at Camp David and directed the viewers to "Make your voice heard at Camp David." Since this is the weekend before Christmas, I don't know why they expected members of Congress to be in their offices."

"Lastly, we got the video from the bank's security camera. Amanda deliberately looked into the camera giving us confirmation that she is among the captives. The kidnappers seemed unaware of that security camera and we have several good profiles which might lead somewhere. Billy, we've got to get her back."

"I know, Scarecrow, and I agree. If there's a bright side to any of this, it's that Amanda is with those children right now. That's better than the IRA taking the kids without any adults, and Amanda will be an asset in their rescue. Trust me on that." Billy paused to shift topics. "While you were in the lab, I spoke with MI-6. Inspector Kenneth Sweeney will be working with us and will come here, if necessary. I will share our findings with them, since the IRA is their specialty. We'll get copies of that bank video sent over on the next flight. His department can probably identify the men based on their profiles."

Francine summarized counting on her fingers, "Their objectives in this kidnapping are to influence public policy to grant a visa to Gerry Adams, denounce British control of Northern Ireland, and to defeat the Anglo-Irish Agreement. They seem to think this is some kind of civil disobedience rather than a capital crime."

"Yeah, Francine, and I'm worried about what they will do when we don't air their video. They say the kids are safe now, but this is the IRA. They don't have a strong track record of peaceful protests." Lee was pacing like a caged panther, lethal energy restrained only because he lacked a viable target. His left fist beat against his thigh.

"There are only so many ways to hide four captives and five captors. Nine people can't just disappear. Inspector Sweeney is obtaining photos of the children and will fax them to us as soon as he gets them. If he can I.D. the captors, that would be even better. Tomorrow we can send out teams with the photos and start turning over rocks. We can't wait to find out what they'll do when we don't air the videos." Billy dismissed his agents for the night. Whatever weekend plans they had made would be preempted until Amanda and those three kids were recovered.

 **Rudolph's Cabin**

 **Saturday, December 22**

 **10:00a.m.**

Tension had eased somewhat after a good night's sleep and a morning without any yelling or guns. Amanda had occupied the children with housekeeping duties and then offered the colored pencils and sketch pads as further diversion. In the midst of putting away bedding and helping with kitchen chores, Amanda kept a mental inventory of everything in the cabin and its usefulness. The curtains might be used as bandages or towels. The firewood and fireplace tools would make good weapons. There was kerosene in the lamps but the supply to refill them must be out in the tent or, at least, Amanda hadn't found it yet.

Terry had been relieved of duty after breakfast and Colin was their watcher for the day. The beefy blond was relaxed but watchful. Ryan entered the cabin with an armload of wood and spoke quietly to Colin who left the cabin. "Amanda, I need to talk with you alone." The cabin was small, but if they kept their voices down, perhaps the children wouldn't hear their words. Ryan sat on the edge of a bench obviously agitated. Amanda sat beside him as indicated and waited for him to speak. "You may have guessed that your identity was a surprise to us. We had intended to bring a chaperon with the kids. Someone they knew and trusted; someone Irish. Limiting this situation to Irish involvement seemed safer, you know, less likely to offend American interests. Now that an American is involved, we've been forced to reconsider our strategy. As you can see, there are ample supplies and we intend no harm to the children. It has been suggested that when Terry and Mick go back to D.C. today, maybe they could return you to the city as well."

Ryan had spoken quietly and Amanda had leaned close to him in order to hear. She straightened up and looked away from him to the children. His offer was surprising and Amanda needed time to think. An offer of freedom was almost too good to be true and based on her opinion of Mick, she was pretty sure it wasn't true. She had looked into the security camera, so there was a high probability that someone investigating the kidnapping had recognized her. It was even probable that the Agency was handling the investigation since this was an international incident, although she wasn't sure that it was a matter of national security. Staying here gave her an opportunity to help in the rescue or at least protect and comfort the children until they were rescued. Unlike Ryan, she didn't believe that kidnapping laws cared about the nationality of the kidnap victims, so her continued captivity didn't actually make the situation worse. It wouldn't be wise to share any of those thoughts with Ryan, so she also had to concoct a plausible reason to stay.

"It was a kind thought to include a trusted adult with the children, and I couldn't leave them to a camp of armed men. They've grown to trust me a little, and it would be best for them if I stay. After all, you plan to return them to their tour tomorrow and I can be released at the same time." Amanda didn't know if that part of the plan was true, but that's what Ryan had told them last night and she felt safer acting as if she believed them.

Ryan seemed relieved. He didn't want to tell her, but he fully expected Mick to "accidentally" kill Amanda despite orders to release her safely. On the other hand, kidnapping an American citizen was a serious crime and his plan was grossly compromised by Ian's mistake in grabbing her instead of a real chaperon. Her clothing was similar to the choir uniform, so Ian's confusion was understandable. Still, she was good with the kids and maybe they could get out of this without getting caught. "It's your choice. They'll be leaving shortly, so if you change your mind, don't hesitate."

"Why are they going back to D.C.? Could they bring more supplies?" Amanda thought that getting the men into a grocery store might increase the chance that someone would see them and follow them.

Ryan was annoyed by her questions. Ignoring her first question he asked, "What supplies do you think we need?" Ian had gathered supplies carefully. He had grown a beard to disguise himself and purchased moderate amounts of food from widely scattered stores. Appearing at a grocery store in D.C. was not an option.

"Soap – I haven't found a bit of soap in the entire cabin."

"I'm afraid you'll have to do without soap for a couple of days, Amanda. The men will not be shopping for more supplies." Ryan's tone indicated that the conversation was firmly closed. Amanda shrugged her head to the right and watched as Ryan left and Colin returned with an armload of wood.

 **Billy's Office**

 **4:00p.m**.

"Scarecrow, we've got something." Billy's summons was the first bright moment in a grim day. Lee and other agents had been on the streets showing pictures, contacting sources, and looking for clues. Francine had led computer research efforts without much success. Both agents hurried into Billy's office. "I've just had a call from D.C. Police. They received an anonymous call from a pay phone ten minutes ago directing them to look under the seat on a specific subway car for another package. The police called the Metro Transit Police to locate the right car, and then called us. The package was left on car 2025 on the red line. Take Ernie with you to view today's video from all red line stations. Maybe he'll spot one of these men on the tapes. Maybe we'll get lucky and get another view of them in the parking lot. You get the package from their security team and bring it back to the lab ASAP. Francine, the phone call was made from this location near Georgetown University. Get a team over there with photos to start asking questions. Someone had to see something!"

Bullpen Conference Room

7:00p.m.

The conference room was finally starting to look like a strategic command post. Twenty-four hours ago all they had was the one page provided by Metro police of the names of the three children and their choir schedule and a few glimpses of their faces from the mall security cameras. Now they had the names of the three children matched to their school photos, the names of the four IRA captors in the mall with photos provided by Inspector Sweeney, confirmed video footage of Mick Dulany leaving Union Station at 2:47 today, and a parking lot camera at the same station showing Mick entering a dark green, Ford Escort. They had not identified the station where Mick had entered the transit system, nor had they located another video of the green car. The sun reflecting from the windshield had blocked the driver's face and the license plate had been covered by a piece of trash. The questioning near the university had not produced anything useful about the pay phone. And they knew nothing about the driver of the van.

Lee had retrieved the second package which was similar to the first. The lab had checked it out thoroughly, but it didn't reveal anything different from the first package. This one also had magnets on the back and had easily been placed under the seat without attracting notice. The package only contained a video. There were no notes, no fingerprints, no fibers, no hairs. Again, they sent a copy to Inspector Sweeney on the next plane out.

"You have to wonder who taught these guys American history. This second video was a convoluted mess of misinformation." Francine abhorred poor logic as much as off-the-rack clothing.

Lee smiled wearily, "Yeah, they somehow equated non-violent protests by Ghandi with this kidnapping scheme. And I don't think they could have said, "one man's terrorist is another man's freedom-fighter" one more time without making me smash the screen." He flexed his shoulders and his hands yearning for productive action.

"With the heavy holiday traffic in the airports, it's no wonder that Mick Dulany was able to slip through. I had concentrated the search on the larger airports during this past week. Now that we've found a record of Mick coming through Canada to Detroit ten days ago, I'll start looking for the other four in the smaller airports, too." Francine had been calling in favors and scouring the data for new angles and fresh information. "I'll extend the search of the rental car records to two weeks, too."

"What if the first one here rented a car and spent several days driving around picking up the rest of the team? That would minimize the possibility that the team would be seen together at the airports. Maybe you could concentrate on airports within a day's drive of D.C. If they have a location nearby, the driver might have brought each man to their "hideout" rather than renting hotel rooms that would leave witnesses and a paper trail." Lee rubbed the back of his neck and exhaled forcefully. He pinched the bridge of his nose then rubbed his tired eyes.

"That's a good idea, Lee. I wonder if they thought of it, too. If they staggered their arrival times, they would want a logistics guy in place first. Sweeney said that Ian Cavanaugh was something of a supply master. Francine, go back three weeks, four if necessary, to see if he came in first. You could also check with the major car rental companies for any rentals in the past month to any of these guys. We know they have the green van and a green Escort."

"Billy, is anyone really digging into NorAid's local network? I know their leaders seem clear of this one, but someone local might have loaned the van to them. It has Virginia plates, but there's no police record of a stolen van, and all of the heavy equipment rental businesses can account for all of their utility vans." The agents struggled to come up with new ideas and possible scenarios while they scraped the bottoms of the take-out food containers.

"Those are some good ideas. Let's call it a day and see if a good night's sleep will give us something more to work with. Go home. Get sleep. Good-bye." Billy turned out the lights as he left the conference room. Francine carefully balanced the last empty containers on the top of a very full trash can and followed him from the room.

The Agency is never empty, but the bullpen had shut down for the day. Francine turned out the main lights as she left, but the security lights gave a dim glow to the room. Lee was too restless to go home. He ambled from the conference room to his desk where he dropped into his chair. His gaze settled on the candle Amanda gave him yesterday morning. He smiled sadly as he remembered her earnestly explaining the candle – an expression of gratitude that he was safe. His memories sifted through the images her words had evoked – the joyful hug she gave him when she realized he wasn't dead, the energetic massage she gave his arms when she rescued him from the freezer, her bubbly enthusiasm for life despite the harrowing circumstances of the job. Impulsively, he rummaged through his desk until he found a book of matches. He lit the candle and leaned back in his chair putting his feet on the desk. The undulating flame conversely evoked stillness in Lee. He lost track of time and when he finally moved again and extinguished the flame, he was surprised to see that a deep pool of wax had formed at the base of the wick. His finger circled round and round the rim of the candle as the wax cooled. Somehow his heart had been eased and he was sure that they would get her back. He shrugged on his jacket and went home.

 **Rudolph's Cabin**

 **8:00p.m.**

The day had passed pleasantly enough. Except for their watcher, the men only came in for meals. Colin tended the fire and kept his distance on the far side of the room. The children enjoyed drawing and the cabin was festooned with pictures of candles and Christmas trees. Amanda had been pleased to find the roll of duct tape in the supply bin. Hanging pictures was the only way to decorate this place for the holiday. The conversations among the captives were pleasant – pets, choir stories, movies and books. Amanda was careful to redirect any comments that became too personal. If the kidnappers didn't know anything about these kids before today, she didn't want to give them any extra leverage based on casual conversation. She was also quick to introduce a new topic if fear started to surface. In the few moments they had alone, she assured them that smart people were looking for them. Amanda passed around the cookies at lunch and dinner, and worked diligently to glean information during mealtime conversation with their captors.

The tension soared when Terry and Mick returned from their trip into D.C. The two men had entered the cabin at the end of dinner, grabbed plates of food and took them out to the tent for a meeting. Fear erupted among the children and Molly burst into tears again.

Maureen explained, "Molly's family has been hard hit by the Troubles. Her mom thought that having Molly in the choir would be a good way for her to develop friends since the neighbors keep their distance from Molly's family. She's terrified of these men."

The kindly mother wrapped Molly in a strong hug. "I am so sorry for all of the bad things that have happened. You have all been so brave today. I've been very proud of you. Good people are working to find us. The best men are piecing together clues right now, and they'll get us out of this."

Kevin had turned to face the wall to hide his tears. He spoke without turning his head, "I've been praying to St. Anthony, the patron saint of lost things."

Maureen reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. "I've been praying to St. Columbus, the patron saint of travelers."

The two children smiled at each other as Amanda said, "Sounds like you have covered all the bases. Let's try to sleep and see what the day brings." She gave Molly another squeeze and nudged her towards the bedroom. She turned and gathered Maureen in a hug and whispered, "You're such a big help with Molly." Maureen's shy smile flickered briefly before she moved to follow Molly. Amanda walked beside Kevin with one arm around his shoulder, offering what comfort she could provide through touch. She was deeply grateful that her children were safe in Vermont, but she missed them immensely.

After the bustle of setting up cots and end-of-day whispering, the angry voices of the men in the tent could sometimes be heard. Amanda rose up on one elbow to see the kids and let them see her. "You all drew beautiful candles today which signify safe haven to the Holy Family. Remember that God knows where we are and He holds us all safely in His hand. No matter what happens, we have a safe haven with Him." She didn't usually talk about faith, but these children obviously had a religious background and hope is a valuable asset during hardship. She lay back down and listened as the children eventually relaxed into sleep. Returning footsteps on the porch signaled the end of the meeting. She was a little uncomfortable to see that Ian was their assigned watcher for the night.

 **Rudolph's Cabin**

 **Sunday, December 23**

 **8:00 a.m.**

While the men cooked breakfast, Amanda and the children tidied away the cots. The meal was uneasy as the tempers from last night had lost little of their intensity. The children were subdued as they reluctantly settled at the table with the pencils and paper again. Ryan was their watcher for the day standing at the hearth, prodding at the fire. Amanda went to him and spoke softly to keep their conversation confidential.

"You told us that the kids would be returned to the choir today. Is that still the plan?"

Ryan grimaced and looked away for a moment before he muttered, "We aren't sure about the plan. We'll let you know."

Amanda pushed her hands into her pants pockets and considered this information. "It might be best to proceed through the morning as if we will be released. When you determine your plan, that will be soon enough to disturb the children."

Ryan nodded thoughtfully. Calm children would certainly be a help rather than a hindrance. "Fine. You can act as if we will leave after lunch."

"In that case, can I heat some water for a little personal hygiene? I'm not suggesting baths, but warm water for washing and rinsing faces and hands would occupy some of our time and maintain the pretense that we are leaving."

"Washing? Did you manage to find soap?" The tension in his voice gave his question a harsh bite.

"I have some bubble bath that I had intended as a gift for my mother. It will do just as well and maybe the bubbles will lift our spirits while they clean our faces."

Ryan couldn't stop the breath of laughter caused by her surprising answer. Amanda was creative and resourceful. Maybe she could suggest a solution to their problem.

"You have permission to heat two pots of water – one for washing and one for rinsing."

 **Bullpen Conference Room**

 **10:00a.m**

"We've found Ian Cavanaugh arriving in Greenville, SC on December 7. The rental car is in his name and was leased from a small local agency for a month. We have a positive I.D. with the rental clerk based on Ian's photo and a license plate number for the Escort. We have the credit card number that he used for the rental, but it hasn't been used again. We've notified local law enforcement of the license plate and placed a flag on the credit card number. Terry Kilpatrick arrived in Birmingham, AL on December 10. He might have been the driver of the van. We don't have a photo of him but Inspector Sweeney's sources suggest that he left Ireland and he often works with Ryan O'Toole. Mick Dulany arrived in Detroit on December 12. Ryan O'Toole arrived in Knoxville, TN on December 14. And Colin Galloway arrived in Charlottesville, NC on December 16. Ernie is reviewing the airport security tapes and focusing primarily on the cameras located in the "local transportation" areas of the airports. None of these four rented cars in their own names either with the main rental agencies or with the smaller local agencies. Either they used public transportation or someone picked them up at the airport." Francine was pleased with her report. Given enough trails, surely one of them would lead somewhere.

"Good, Francine. It looks like we're finally making progress. The news reports on the kidnapped children included a number to call if anyone has seen the children or the kidnappers. We've had a few calls from people who may have seen something, and teams are deployed to follow up on those leads. We're still keeping Amanda's name out of the news, but her family is due back tomorrow." Billy rubbed his hands together. The process was slow but hard work usually paid off. They just had to keep pushing.

"Inspector Sweeney and family members are poised to fly here if the children are not returned to the choir for their flight home. Since we have not complied with their expectations of airing the videos, we cannot assume that the children will be returned. MI-6 has been using their resources to get any indication of what the IRA might have as a Plan B. Since this operation has been out of character for the IRA, the best guesses are that they will revert to standard tactics. We don't know what weaponry or gear they may have smuggled in or obtained since arriving. However, they are far from their usual hideouts and can't just disappear here as they do at home."

"Billy, we can't just wait to find out what they will do. Even if we get these guys eventually, Amanda and those kids are in danger now." Lee emphasized his words by pounding his left fist into his right palm. His hair was in disarray showing how often he had brushed his fingers through it already this morning. He rubbed his neck, trying to ease the tension in his muscles. "IRA operatives have been in this country for more than two weeks. They've had time for reconnaissance, meetings with sources, making contingency plans. How could we have missed this?"

"Lee, these are not the most prominent names in the IRA. Their airline tickets didn't raise any red flags. We can work on that oversight later. For now, continue interviewing the NorAid leadership. Maybe one of them will give us something." Billy knew time was running short – too short to waste on emotional outbursts. Every minute needed to count towards a solution.

 **Rudolph's Cabin**

 **2:00p.m.**

Lunch was finished and the kids were restless to be gone. There had been another explosive meeting after lunch and Ryan had returned to the cabin ominously agitated. Amanda again approached Ryan looking for any angle that she could use to their advantage.

"Do you have a plan yet?"

Ryan had been so sure this original plan would work. The men had held private conversations during the last two days trying to develop fall-back plans. Being away from Ireland – familiar territory and extensive resources – was proving to be a challenge that might defeat them. Not only had they included an American among the captives, but the American media had not broadcast their videos. Instead, they had shown photos of four of them, asked for people to inform against them, and treated it as criminal activity rather than political strategy.

He, Colin and Terry were willing to release the captives and concentrate on sneaking out of the country. The plan had failed, but they didn't need to lose their lives or damage their financial support from America. Mick was adamantly opposed to "slinking away like cowards" and kept pushing to "make a statement" that the American media can't ignore the IRA. As usual, Ian hadn't talked much but his few comments supported Mick's violent plans. Ryan had been part of the IRA for 11 years. He had killed folks directly with bullets and indirectly with bombs or information, but decades of killing hadn't gotten the IRA anywhere. Ryan really did not want this to escalate into violence, but he didn't think he could control Mick. His anxiety was evident in his voice, "No, but play time is over."

The words hit Amanda like a blow. She kept her back to the children and took several long breaths. "Would you be willing to tell me what has changed your plans?"

Ryan didn't know if he was a fool to trust her, but he was running out of options. "We intended to borrow a few members of the choir to draw attention to some promotional videos for the IRA. The networks haven't aired the videos. Instead, they have broadcast photos of us and solicited information from the public about us or the so-called captives." His sneer on the word "captives" wasn't quite convincing and Amanda wondered if he was finally recognizing that kidnapping was much more serious than merely "borrowing" a cup of sugar.

"Who did you give the videos to?"

"We left one behind us at the mall and left a second one under a subway seat yesterday. After leaving that video and calling the local police about it, Terry contacted one of our local supporters and learned that the TV stations hadn't played the first video and heard how the news was handling this situation."

Amanda was not surprised how the media was treating the kidnapping. She hoped that her mother and the boys had not heard that she was among the captives. She had an idea that might help her get a message to the Agency.

"Perhaps you could approach the television station yourself, rather than going through the police. Reporters like news and maybe they would air a brief statement in their next news report if it would generate interest among viewers."

Ryan thought about that for several minutes. He added a log to the fire and brushed debris from his hands. It sounded possible. His aim had been to gain favor from the American public. If the police were withholding the videos from the media, maybe it would help to go directly to the TV stations.

Amanda had paused waiting for Ryan to respond and continued developing her ideas when his eyes returned to hers. "I used to date a weatherman at one of our local stations. The Sunday staff is minimal and they mostly re-hash old news. You would shake things up if you could provide something fresh. Maybe you could give them a statement about your aims, some token that the kids are safe, and assurance that we won't be harmed."

Ryan looked over Amanda's shoulder at the kids. The pencils and pads were spread on the table, but the kids were looking and listening more than they were drawing. The weight of U.S. disapproval would be insurmountable to the IRA. Maybe providing some reassurance to the public would gain enough breathing room to get them out of the country. Most of the Canadian border was unguarded; surely they could slip through on foot.

Amanda pressed on, "If you aren't taking us back to meet the choir before tonight's flight, you still have the option of leaving us here, making your escape in the night and letting us walk out of the woods in the morning."

Ryan looked at her face intently, "It's more serious than that. Mick is not willing to walk away from any living witnesses." Amanda's eyes widened at the threat. Her heart pounded as she forced her mind to keep thinking.

"Then please try a direct contact with the television station. You could take pictures that the children have colored as tokens. Artwork isn't standard fare in kidnapping situations."

Ryan admired her courage. "I'll talk it over with the men. Keep the kids inside."

Amanda returned to the children determined to make the most of this opportunity.

 **Billy's Office**

 **6:15p.m.**

"Billy, I waited at the gate until the plane taxied down the runway, no sign of the kids, Amanda, or the men. We had people stationed all over the airport – not one sighting. This could get ugly fast." Lee's frustration was evident in his posture, his clothes and his voice. He rubbed his neck and clenched his jaw making the muscles bulge.

"Billy, we may have something." Francine blew into the room. "A woman just called identifying herself as Terry Kilpatrick's aunt. It seems that Terry called her yesterday evening and she told him about the news reports. She urged him to let those kids go, and had hoped that they would be on tonight's flight home. When she heard the news report that the kids are still missing, she decided to call us. She lives in Annandale; she's willing to come in to be interviewed but she says she doesn't know more than she's already told us."

"Ask her to come in, Francine. Maybe she can give us more ideas about where 9 people could be hidden. It's worth pursuing." Billy was grasping at straws. Something had to break soon. "Lee, go home. Inspector Sweeney and the family members will be flying through the night. He will meet us here first thing in the morning. Get some sleep. We need to be at our best tomorrow. We won't give up on Amanda. I assure you, she hasn't given up on us."

 **Bullpen Conference Room**

 **Monday, December 24**

 **5:45a.m.**

Agents assembled showing various signs of having been roused from sleep and summoned to the office. Despite the early hour, adrenaline was kicking in and excitement surged in the bullpen. Francine was amassing tactical equipment and distributing it to various agents as they arrived. Lee was already drawing rough maps and drafting possible approaches to the target. The agents were dressed in green and black camouflage.

Billy started the meeting by introducing their visitor. "This is Inspector Kenneth Sweeney with MI-6 who has already been working on this case in Ireland. He will be joining us to provide expertise regarding the IRA operatives. I'm sorry to have yanked you all out of bed, but I think this case is finally rolling and we can't waste a minute. We know where the hideout is, and we can only hope we are not too late."

Kenneth Sweeney nodded at Billy to acknowledge the introduction and addressed the agents. "The first 24-hours of a power shift are the most vulnerable moments in any organization, and MI-6 believes that this team is in the midst of such a shift. Making a "last minute" appeal by their delivery last night indicates that the original leader of the operation was still "calling the shots" at that time. However, the humiliating failure of this mission suggests that someone else on the team will make a play for control. We believe either Ryan O'Toole or Colin Galloway were in charge of the original mission. Undoubtedly, Mick Dulany has been chafing at their unusual scheme and is poised to take over today. It is suspected that he was included on this mission specifically to lead an alternative plan – one more typical of IRA operations – in the event of failure. Taking these men while they are "off balance" is ideal; giving time for their new leadership hierarchy to solidify increases the risks dramatically." Inspector Sweeney had been working cases involving the IRA for most of his career. He wasn't sure that the American agents were sufficiently aware of how ruthless these men could be. The circumstances had presented such a benign face of the IRA that he was worried the Americans would be unprepared for the explosion of violence that Mick Dulany would trigger. His keen blue eyes memorized the faces of the agents as he spoke. His thick black hair had only recently begun turning gray, giving his sharp features a distinguished look. He slapped his hand against his thigh repeatedly, eager to get past these preliminaries.

Billy explained the new developments. "WJLA-TV contacted local police at 5:00. The kidnappers left another container on the front door of the station. Security cameras in the area caught some of the action, and those videos are being analyzed closely. This package contained a handwritten note from the IRA expressing their desire to be heard, their willingness to release their captives, and communication directives should we be interested in negotiating with them. They included three pictures colored by the children to attest to their well-being. It's the pictures that give us the big break."

He projected the first onto the screen. "This pictured signed by Molly Givens shows a stable for Santa's reindeer. In addition to Cupid's Bungalow and Blitzen's Chalet, there is a stall labeled "Rudolph's Place." In the corner of that stall is a feed sack labelled "Janus Oats". Remembering that Amanda is with the children, and that she spent last Christmas with Ted Rudolph, code named Janus, it is safe to conclude that they are being held at Ted Rudolph's cabin."

The room buzzed with excitement and hope. "Maureen O'Shea provided a picture of one shepherd with a red and white stripped head covering guarding three sheep. The sky is lit by an angel chorus, but in the shadows are five wolves. The red and white stripes seem to indicate Amanda who is guarding three children with five captors. She's making sure we know the numbers involved."

"Kevin Findlay's picture shows Santa's bag of toys with three dolls who have hair like each of the three children - curly black, long brown and short red. Scattered among the toys are five guns, and there is a red and white scarf draped over the handle bars of a bike tucked behind the tree. Generally, it repeats the data in Maureen's picture – 3 kids, 5 gunmen, and Amanda."

Lee said, "Wait a minute, Billy. Can I see the original of that one?" He looked closely, then slapped the picture in triumph. "Look right here. This trigger pull is actually an "R" and I can see an "A" in the cross hatching that decorates the stock of the gun. Aaaannnd, here – the front and rear gun sights form an "I". Remember when Emily left clues in her drawings like in those kids magazines? Amanda is using this gun to identify the IRA." Lee shook his head in admiration. Even as a captive with three children, Amanda's ingenuity was on overdrive.

Inspector Sweeney spoke. "Excuse me, but I understood that Amanda was a civilian. The way you speak of her makes me wonder if my information is correct."

Billy smiled. "Amanda King is technically a civilian, but she has been involved in a number of cases and has proven herself resourceful and determined. She's really something else."

"She's something else, all right. We just haven't figured out exactly what." Francine said cattily.

Billy introduced several agents for Inspector Sweeney's benefit. "Lee Stetson is familiar with the cabin and will lead the extraction of the captives. Pam Rosser has experience with wilderness training programs for troubled youths. She has great rapport with kids and will take the lead once the children are away from the gunmen. With her is Brian Rafferty who also has extensive wilderness experience. Together they can navigate unfamiliar terrain and get those kids to safety. Francine Desmond will coordinate the teams in the field. Inspector Sweeney will stay with me to provide counsel in case this becomes a hostage situation. He will partner with us during interrogation."

"It's nice to meet all of you. Let's keep things informal, shall we? Please call me Kenneth."

Lee stood at a white board and gestured at his drawing as he spoke. "Here's the general layout of the two-room cabin. Both rooms have a fireplace with a shared chimney. The front room has windows here, here and here; the bedroom has this one window which is about 6 feet above the ground. The front door has a multi-level porch requiring an indirect approach from the side. There is a clearing in front of the cabin with a pond to the east which is fed by a creek flowing from behind the cabin to the south and veers away to the east like this. The back of the cabin is heavily wooded with the creek providing a small obstacle to any approach from that direction. It's near the Shenandoah National Park close to Elkton and there's probably not another cabin in 10 miles."

Billy closed the meeting, "It's a two-hour drive and at least 90 minutes of hiking when we get there. We can use the drive time to strategize our approach to avoid a hostage situation. If you haven't gotten your gear from Francine, do so. Let's get moving." The agents moved eagerly through the doors double-checking their equipment.

Lee checked his stride abruptly as he turned back for one last look at Kevin's picture. He called Leatherneck's extension and left a message. Zipping his coat, he followed the rest of the agents to the waiting vans. Determination glittered in his eyes. It was time to get Amanda back.

 **Rudolph's Cabin**

 **9:00a.m.**

The atmosphere had shifted dramatically through the night. The hopes raised by coloring and sending out the pictures had been extinguished before breakfast. None of the men had been friendly during this ordeal, but most of them had avoided aggressive hostility. Today, that had changed. Guns were worn openly and facial expressions ranged from grim to malevolent. The children spoke only in whispers and Molly was almost paralyzed with fear. Amanda's mind raced to find comforting words, or to contrive an opportunity for escape, or to formulate a plea for a Christmas miracle. The tension lessened only slightly when all of the men returned to their tent for a meeting after breakfast.

 **Behind Rudolph's Cabin**

 **11:00a.m.**

Four teams had been creeping closer to the cabin watching for any guards and assessing the terrain. Many trees were bare, but the dry, brown leaves on the red oaks still rustled in the branches. Several types of evergreen provided good cover – cedars, firs, pines. The IRA had left ample signs of their patrols in front of the cabin, but only nominal evidence in the back or beyond the pond. So far, none of the IRA men had been seen. The tent in the front yard was unexpected. The loud discussion in the tent allowed Mark Lisson and Francine to identify five distinct voices. They backed away to a safe distance before radioing the other teams.

"Five foxes in the den. The hen house is unguarded." Francine spoke softly but clearly. They couldn't miss this opportunity. Lee and Frank Duffy ran from the cover of the woods behind the cabin to the bedroom window. The fireplace and chimney jutted out about two feet, hiding them from the tent if they stood directly under the window. The shutter had been jammed shut by bracing a branch between the shutter and the base of a nearby tree. Lee pulled the branch free and ducked under the shutter to tap on the window, while Frank kept watch on the tent. After several taps, Amanda opened the window and pushed the shutter out and up. "Oh, Lee, I knew you'd find us." Her smile was radiant at the sight of her rescuer. She braced the shutter securely.

Lee gripped the window sill and pulled himself up and into the room. He held her elbows and asked, "Are you okay?" and smiled with relief at her nod. The tight band of worry around his chest disintegrated and he breathed freely for the first time since Friday afternoon. "Get the kids and tell them to put their coats on. Pam and Brian will take them back to the van. You won't be going with them. We might need you to help stall the gunmen."

Amanda hurried into the living room and urgently whispered to the kids. "Do you remember I told you that smart people were looking for us? They've found us. Get your coats on."

They quietly followed her back to the bedroom and quickly put on their coats.

Amanda spoke to the children, "I know these people; you'll be safe with them. Be quiet and follow their instructions. I'll be right behind you." Carefully they positioned each child on the window sill allowing Frank to ease them gently to the ground. Maureen went first and waited under the window for Molly. Holding hands, they ran to meet Pam at the edge of the woods. Kevin wanted to jump from the window, but Amanda explained that they couldn't risk any sound. When Kevin was safely on the ground, he and Frank ran after the girls into the woods. As soon as Kevin was out the window, Lee went into the living room to keep an eye on the tent. Amanda watched from the window and waved when Maureen turned with one last smile. With Pam and Brian navigating the woods, and Frank adding rearguard protection, Amanda was confident that the kids would be safe.

Lee raced into the bedroom. "Someone's coming. We need to give the kids time to get clear. Let the shutter down and close the window." He radioed the other teams, "Fox on the prowl; three chicks on the loose."

Lee turned back to the living room, but Amanda grabbed his arm, "No, Lee, you can't go in there. One look at you and he'll alert the others. Get in bed and I'll tell him that Kevin is sick. You can hide under the covers." Lee glared at her but realized that they didn't have the time to argue. She turned from the door, "Oh, and try to look small. Kevin is only 12."

Lee's glare changed to incredulity. "Look small?" he asked, but Amanda had already left the room.

Ian stormed into the living room and looked around suspiciously. "Where are the kids?"

Amanda turned from the pump hoping to look nonchalant. "Kevin wasn't feeling well, so I told him to lie down. I think a little tea might help to calm his stomach. You know, a nice warm cup of tea can solve a lot of problems. He's probably not really sick. I'm sure it's just nerves." Amanda was just getting started in "confuse-them-to-death" mode when Ian cut across her flow of words.

"And the girls?"

"Uh, yes...the girls are...aaah... visiting the toilet."

"Together?" Ian's scorn was harsh.

"Yes, it's a... a matter of feminine hygiene."

"What?"

Amanda hoped he wouldn't make her get too specific. She was a grown woman and still wasn't comfortable discussing such things with her own mother. "You know, her monthly cycle. Actually, it's Molly's first and she wanted Maureen to help her. You know, when you're having a hard time, a good friend can make all the difference."

Ian's eyes opened wide as he finally realized what Amanda was trying to say. He wasn't convinced though because there was no noise where two girls should have been helping one another. He strode into the bedroom and into Lee's fist. He fell backward into the living room, but rolled quickly and retained a firm grip on his pistol. He crabbed sideways behind a large chair and aimed at Lee. Lee kicked the chair into Ian, spoiling his aim, and then somersaulted into the room to take cover beside the sink. Amanda realized that Ian's attention was fixed solely on Lee. She edged to the fireplace behind Ian, grabbed the poker and swung it using her best "home-run" hitting technique. She made solid contact with Ian's right arm causing him to drop his pistol and fall to his left onto the hearth. She winced at the sound Ian's head made when it struck the stones. He was stunned by the impact for only a moment but that was long enough for Lee to cross the room and place a knee on Ian's back. She gingerly picked up the gun and held it out to Lee while he secured the handcuffs on Ian's wrists and gagged his captive. Lee shoved Ian's gun into the waistband of his pants and covered it with his jacket.

"White fox captive in the hen house," Lee reported into the radio attached to his collar.

"Bearded brown fox caught on the prowl," Francine replied.

"Blond fox caught on the prowl," Ed Thornton contributed. "Are the other two still in the den and unaware?"

Lee looked through the front window of the cabin to see the silhouettes of two men in the tent. He thumbed his radio again, "Yes, two foxes still in the den. All's quiet there."

"They typically had one watcher with us and two roaming guards while two slept. I guess Ian was supposed to be our watcher in the cabin, so if they caught the two guards, the other two might be settling down to sleep. That would be Mick and Ryan; they've probably been up all night. Their plans aren't working as intended and all the men are on edge so I'm not sure they'll sleep right away." Amanda offered any information that came to mind, hoping it would be helpful. She had no idea how much the Agency had discovered or what they had planned for rescue.

Lee spoke into the radio again, "Two foxes in the den might be finished with a night of prowling."

Amanda had been busy righting the chair and tidying the wood pile that had been disturbed by the brief scuffle. She turned just in time to warn, "Lee!" as Ian kicked a chunk of wood in his direction. Lee ducked and pivoted to avoid the projectile which sailed through the window. The sound of shattering glass was followed by the loud clatter of falling fireplace tools and the clang of two pans being kicked from the stove into the sink. Lee tackled Ian, but the damage had been done. Stealth had given way to clamor and the element of surprise was lost. First Mick and then Ryan charged into the cabin with guns drawn. Both men aimed their pistols at Lee, with Mick sparing a fierce glare at Amanda.

"Stand up, pretty boy, and give us your weapon," Mick snarled. Lee tossed his gun aside and held his hands up. The radio crackled, "Lee, report." Mick snatched the radio from Lee's collar, pulled the wire from under his shirt and wadded it all into his own coat pocket. Ryan shoved Amanda beside Lee so that Mick could guard both of them. Ryan removed Ian's gag then turned to pat down Lee searching for more weapons. He found Ian's gun and Lee's knife.

Ian spoke at once, "The kids are gone. They must have snuck out the bedroom window. Radio reports implied that Terry and Colin are captive, but they could be lying."

"Where's the key to the cuffs?" Ryan's voice was much harder than Amanda had ever heard it.

Lee knew that Pam, Brian and Frank had taken the kids north and would circle around to the road. Without guards roaming the woods, they could make good time to the van. Francine and Mark had approached from the south and taken one captive. Ed and Stingray were west of the cabin and also had one captive. Billy and Kenneth were probably moving closer now that a hostage situation had developed, and the teams needed time to regroup. His job now was to keep Amanda safe and to stall for time. "I left the key at the office."

Ryan backhanded Lee viciously. "If I have to search your clothes, I'll do it without you in them. Do you want to strip or hand over the key?" He drove his fist deep into Lee's torso and said, "Maybe this will help you remember where it is."

"Alright, alright," Lee gave in reluctantly. Stalling was good, but antagonizing them would be counter-productive. If the violence escalated, they might start hitting Amanda, too. "It's in my left jacket pocket on the inside of the jacket." Ryan unzipped Lee's jacket and took the key from the small zippered pocket while Mick kept the gun aimed at Lee and Amanda. Ryan unlocked the handcuffs from Ian and put them on Lee, locking his hands behind his back. Ian took his gun from Ryan, retrieved Lee's gun from the corner and went into the bedroom.

"Losing the kids works to our advantage. We traded three kids for one hot-shot hero, and we still have Amanda. The sympathy factor has been eliminated so it's a cleaner playing field." Mick was bluffing but he counted on bravado to serve him while he considered the options.

Ian returned from the bedroom. "I couldn't see anyone out those windows, but there were two voices on the radio besides Pretty Boy's. Amanda knows Pretty Boy and told him everything. "

Ryan crossed the room to Amanda and grabbed her roughly by the arm. "What did you do to set us up?" He tugged her forward and shoved her into one of the wooden chairs beside the table. He tore off strips of duct tape and taped her upper arms to the back of the chair.

"You might remember that I'm here quite by accident and I'm sure I wouldn't come to your country and treat you like this. Look, it's Christmas Eve. You could take off all this tape and I'll fix a nice lunch and we can have a long chat over a good meal. My dad always said, 'Amanda, everything looks better when you have a good meal inside of you.' And I tell that to my boys, too. There are a few cookies left..."

"SHUT UP," Ian roared. "Don't talk again. If I hear that perky voice one more time, I'll choke you into silence myself." Amanda shut up. She was pretty sure the moment for a timely distraction had passed, and their best plan now was to wait to be rescued. At least the children were no longer captive. Lee looked at Ian fiercely. He would pay for speaking to Amanda like that.

An uneasy silence settled in the cabin while the men tried to formulate a plan. Mick's gaze and his gun never wavered from Lee. Ian and Ryan restlessly searched the view from the windows, paced the room, and glared at both captives.

Lee didn't want to allow them time to think. "I should have known better than to leave your legs free. You've probably been playing soccer since you could walk, although I suppose you call it football. I'll know better next time." The men ignored him, but he could see that Ian was pleased. He kept talking. "You realize, of course, that you have no advantages. There are agents in the woods now. The place is surrounded. You should give yourselves up before this gets worse."

"Oh, yeah, smart guy? How many agents?" Mick sneered.

Lee shrugged, "Enough. Why should I tell you numbers? You'll think I'm lying."

"You don't call us having the two of you at gun point an "advantage"? It looks to me like we hold all the cards." Mick taunted.

"You might hold the cards inside the cabin, but that's all you have. No contacts, no backup, no bolt hole, no sympathizers. And the United States Government has a firm policy to not negotiate with terrorists. Even if you shoot us, you won't get away. And shooting us would be very detrimental to any plea bargaining." Lee's reply was logical, but it made the men more afraid. Frightened men usually become more angry, rather than more logical.

Mick swore and punched Lee in the jaw. He kicked Lee's legs out from under him, causing him to fall heavily on his bound hands. "Use that tape to wrap his mouth. We don't need his interference." Ian brutally executed Mick's command.

 **Outside Rudolph's Cabin**

 **11:30a.m.**

The Agency had a standard back-up communications plan when one radio became compromised on a mission. The Agency team knew that either (1) Lee's radio had been disabled or turned off, or (2) it was hidden, but still on, or (3) the IRA would be monitoring further transmissions on this channel. The radios were changed to a new frequency with each transmission making it more difficult for anyone monitoring Lee's radio to eavesdrop on the Agency's plans. Billy held one radio at the original frequency, just in case the IRA used Lee's device to contact the Agency, and had another radio on which he changed frequencies to communicate to his team.

Knowing that the guards had been neutralized and with visual confirmation that the remaining three men were in the cabin, the operatives could move freely to plan a rescue. The two IRA captives had been gagged and handcuffed around two trees with Mark to watch over them. Frank had been reassigned from guarding the kids' escape to the hostage rescue team. Billy and Kenneth had moved closer to the field of action, while Ed kept the cabin under surveillance. He reported that the window had been latched shut. Francine, Frank and Stingray moved north of the cabin to consider the possibility of entering through the bedroom window. If the men would stay in the living room, agents could gain access to the cabin.

Billy and Kenneth reached Ed's location west of the cabin and met Francine there for a strategy session. With radio communications slightly compromised, face to face discussion was preferred.

"Billy, we think we can get inside, if you could get all three men into the living room." Francine was crisply efficient.

"Inspector?" Billy turned to their visitor.

"We could use the bullhorn to establish contact. They would expect an American voice but they don't know what to expect beyond that. You have no pattern for them to anticipate. After some minutes of basic dialog, I will step into the conversation. My Irish voice will "up the ante" considerably as they have a wealth of collective memories involving Irish law enforcement. You and I could play "good cop/bad cop". If we can lure two men onto the porch, the third would most likely be watching your man, leaving the bedroom clear."

"That's a good first move. Ed, go with Francine. If you have any problems at all, don't take the risk. We can't afford to lose all of you as hostages. There is no possibility of back-up way out here."

Francine and Ed jogged back to Frank and Stingray. Aside from getting the IRA away from the bedroom, the biggest problem would be opening the window silently. They all hoped that a knife blade between the upper and lower sash would be enough to turn the latch. If that didn't work, they would back off and reconsider.

Billy and Kenneth moved south of the cabin facing the porch and selected good cover which they hoped was beyond pistol range. Billy spoke through the bullhorn. "Hello, hello. Will you come out and talk?"

Mick grunted, "Now we're getting somewhere" and moved to the front window. He opened the window a crack and shouted, "We can talk from here."

Frank had moved to a small rise where he could monitor the windows and signal both sets of agents. He signaled Francine that the bedroom was clear and the three agents crossed the stream and approached the cabin. They waited below the window.

Billy lifted the bullhorn again, "Did I hear a reply? I can't hear you from in there. I hope we can talk like civilized folks – face-to-face. Come out on the porch."

Ian said, "I don't like it, Mick. Don't give yourself away for nothing. You step out there and you might as well wear a bull's eye on your chest for target practice."

"I know, Ian. What can I use for cover? We don't have much of a choice about talking to the man. We can hardly grow wings and fly out of here."

Keeping her voice carefully NOT perky, Amanda said, "You could use the oven door like a shield."

They looked at Amanda in surprise and then looked at the stove to consider its usefulness. Grunting, Ian and Mick managed to wrestle the heavy door from its hinges. "Hold the gun on Pretty Boy, Ryan. Let's see what the man outside has to say." The iron door was heavy enough that Mick couldn't hold it and his pistol at the same time. He and Ian, each with one hand on the oven door and one hand holding a gun, edged onto the porch. Mick shouted, "We're here. What do you have to say?"

Frank signaled the team poised watchfully under the window, this time indicating that the desired distraction was working. Ed would watch Frank for any warning that the gunmen had been alerted to their activity in the bedroom. Stingray bent low and wrapped his arms firmly around both of Francine's knees. He straightened carefully, raising her to a comfortable height to work on the window latch.

"Ah, there you are. It seems we share a problem and I hoped that you might propose a solution." Billy spoke slowly allowing time for the bullhorn to amplify each word. After all, the primary goal was to stall them; slow speech worked in their favor.

Ian muttered to Mick, "Make them propose the solution. They have the home field advantage."

Mick shouted, "I've been in the woods for several days and I'm behind on the news. Maybe you could describe our mutual problem."

Kenneth muttered to Billy, "Keep talking to him. We'll let him get comfortable with you before I speak."

Billy raised the bullhorn again, "I can understand that you need a update. We met two strangers in these woods this morning and they are enjoying our hospitality. It seems that you have two strangers with you, too."

Despite the riveting conversation out front, Amanda heard the metallic "click" as the window latch was forced open. Ryan's gun was aimed at Lee who was still on the floor but his attention seemed focused on Mick and Ian. He did not look back at the bedroom door. Was it wishful thinking, or could she really hear the whisper of a window being opened? The logs settling in the grate helped to mask any further sounds. Lee caught her eye and nodded slightly, confirming her suspicions.

Mick and Ian conferred and Mick answered, "We caught a stranger breaking and entering this morning. This quiet wood seems to be full of suspicious characters."

Billy replied, "And your other guest?"

Another brief conference resulted in, "We've hosted a lady friend and her children for some days, but the kids are on their way home now."

Frank signaled that the three agents had entered the cabin and Kenneth took the bullhorn to provide a greater distraction.

"Listen up, chaps. Fun and games are over. Your foolish action cannot be considered a political protest here in the United States. I suggest you get serious about this situation quick, fast and in a hurry." Inspector Sweeney's voice – Irish brogue emphasized for maximum effect – was stunning.

Francine's gun came to rest on Ryan's back aligned with his heart. Her quiet voice warned, "Keep quiet and hand over your weapon, nice and easy."

Stingray stood in the doorway to the porch with a gun aimed at Ian. Ed took advantage of the slightly opened window to aim his weapon at Mick. The final tumbler aligned and one of Lee's handcuffs clicked open.

Kenneth barely paused as he watched the agents seamlessly take control of the situation. "You'll find that you've been out maneuvered. Drop your weapons, men." Lee smoothly rolled to his feet, ripped the tape from his mouth, and moved to cut Amanda free from the chair. He knelt on one knee in front of her as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms, and smiled reassuringly into her eyes.

 **Driving back to D.C.**

 **2:30p.m.**

The Agency had planned carefully for the return trip. They had a large van with restraints for the 5 prisoners and 3 agents as guards. Another van for the children with Brian and Pam. And a third van for the remaining 5 agents and Amanda. The chatter was lively for the first hour of travel as they informally debriefed the operation. Like any successful mission, praise and compliments flowed freely. Amanda's part in embedding clues in the children's pictures was pivotal to solving the case and received many commendations.

"Oh, my gosh. It's such a relief to be free and safe again. And all of you did such a wonderful job of restoring a little peace on earth. Would you care for a cookie? I still have a few left." She pulled the cookies from her goody bag, offered them to Lee, and then passed them to Francine.

Kenneth chuckled, "You're right, Billy. She's something else. I've never known anyone who was held captive for 72 hours and still offered homemade cookies with a smile. I'd say she's a surprising package."

"Oh, I've been kidnapped so many times, I need to buy a travel toothbrush kit to keep in my purse." Amanda smiled ruefully and shrugged her right shoulder. The agents laughed with her. The adrenaline rush of the operation was ebbing and the conversation drifted into silence.

 **4247 Maplewood Drive**

 **7:00 p.m.**

The strain of the past 3 days caught up with Amanda on the drive back to the Agency and she slept during the last half of the ride with her head cradled on Lee's shoulder. He woke her enough to get her into the 'Vette and after fastening her seat belt, she fell asleep again. He parked near her house and shook her awake. She got out of the car, pulled her goody bag over her shoulder and started walking. Lee placed his hand at the small of her back, content to be with her a few more minutes. The house was dark, and he wanted to be sure she was safely inside before he left.

"That was nice of Mr. Melrose to keep my name out of the news. Mother and the boys would have been so worried."

"Yeah, we knew that's what you would want. Aren't they supposed to be back today? The house is still dark."

"They should be here already, but with holiday traffic, it's hard to predict when they'll arrive." She stifled a yawn. "I never picked up the bikes, and we used the gifts I bought on Friday at the cabin. Oh, well, the gifts under the tree will be enough and I'll put an IOU in their stockings about the bikes. The important part is that we are all safe and well."

"Actually, I have some news about the bikes." Lee smiled. "I asked Leatherneck to see what he could do about that and he left a note on my windshield. He picked up the bikes today, assembled them, brought your car home from the mall with the bikes, and left them in your garage."

"Oh, my gosh. He did all that for me?" Amanda was touched by Leatherneck's kindness.

Not to give away all the glory, Lee reminded her, "It probably didn't take him any time at all to assemble two bikes. He does that kind of stuff in his sleep. I saw the bike in Kevin's picture and that reminded me how you had planned to spend your weekend before the IRA offered their hospitality."

Amanda's eyes twinkled as she realized Lee's ploy. "Oh, yes, you were so sweet to think about it and get Leatherneck's help. It wouldn't have happened without you. Assembled bikes in the garage are so much nicer than IOU's in the stockings."

Lee waited while Amanda unlocked the back door and then waited in the kitchen while she turned on lights and generally checked around. "You probably have things to do before your mother gets here. I'll be going now, unless maybe you need my help with anything." Lee's reluctance to leave was endearing.

Amanda touched Lee's chest and smiled, "You've been a tremendous help already. Are you sure you wouldn't like to join us for Christmas dinner tomorrow? Mother would understand if I invited a friend from work who had nowhere to go."

Lee would enjoy spending the day assuring himself that Amanda was safe again. He would definitely NOT enjoy spending it in the midst of her family. "Ah, no... I'm quite sure that I need to be at the office. I'm on the duty roster, you know." His answering smile said more than his words.

Their good byes were omitted as Dotty burst through the front door. "Oh, Amanda, the traffic was a mess. I'll never again schedule a road trip on Christmas Eve."

 **4247 Maplewood**

 **1:00a.m.**

 **Christmas Day**

A stealthy figure carrying a small bundle crept through the shadows of the sleeping neighborhood. He picked the lock on Amanda's garage and left his bundle beside the two shiny, new bikes. Inside the bundle were four presents, painstakingly wrapped by his unskilled hands and labeled with his unique scribble identifying the recipient and signed "from Santa." Two packages for Phillip and Jamie contained new packages of colored pencils and full pads of paper. One package was for Dotty and contained the cranberry apple bubble bath. And the fourth package was for Amanda. In it was a travel toothbrush kit, a fat, red, cranberry-scented candle and a note that read, "I'm glad you're safe, too."

 **The end**

Author's Notes:

To my knowledge, the IRA never attempted anything like this kidnapping scheme in my story. They did kidnap dozens of people, some for ransom and some just "disappeared." This is SMK-land, so they didn't kill anyone in this operation.

President Reagan did visit Ireland in June, 1984.

Despite persistent pressure, Gerry Adams, president of Sinn Fein, was repeatedly denied a U.S. visa and not allowed to address Congress.

An illegal weapons shipment from Boston was tracked by U.S. technology and seized by the Irish Navy in September, 1984.

In October, 1984, the IRA exploded a bomb in Brighton, England which caused 5 deaths, many injuries, and substantial damage to the hotel.

P.M. Thatcher and President Reagan did meet at Camp David just before Christmas, 1984.

The Anglo-Irish Agreement was signed in November, 1985.

In "The Long Christmas Eve," Ted Rudolph told Billy that he would be at a cabin "about 40 miles out of town on Highway 84." Since there is no highway 84 near D.C., I was free to choose a location for the cabin. I put it two hours away to make sure that it was surrounded by woods.


End file.
